Just For Tonight
by demonlovechild
Summary: This fic takes place after "The Search for Alpha Trion" episode. Optimus is reluctant to leave Elita One again and decides to spend one unforgettable night with her, even if he can't be with his love forever. GRAPHIC Love scene between OP and Elita


**I'm a big OPxEO fluff fan and so, I contributed to the madness. Hope you all like it! Please R&R much luv!!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything related all belongs to Hasbro.**

Inside the female Autobots newly fangled HQ, mechs and femme's alike were mingling. Elsewhere though, in their commanders chamber's, Optimus Prime stood gazing in the night sky with his beloved Elita One.

"The moons are so bright tonight; tranquil and beautiful all the same." Elita One mused gazing at the luminous orbs in the sky.

Optimus Prime turned his gaze to her, scanning her long curvaceous frame, she was beautiful gorgeous in fact. He sighed, resting his head in his elbow mounted on the window seal, "Yes…beautiful indeed." He cooed steadily gazing at her.

Elita chuckled turning to face him and stepping closer. Her face illuminated by the moons silver light ignited her beauty.

Mesmerized by her grace, Optimus straighten and stepped closer eliminating the gap between them. His optics softened and locked in place with hers. He sighed happily and wrapped his massive arms gently about her waist.

She smiled slinging her arms around his strong neck pulling him tightly into her. Narrowing his optics, he gazed silently at the angel in his arms and he realized, for the first time in four million years, he felt whole again. No longer was Elita One simply a data track in his processor, she was tangible once more.

In his epiphany, his spark filled with tranquility the war terminated, happiness the Decepticons decimated and most of all love reunited. Prime closed his optics; surely it had to be a dream, something this wonderful couldn't happen in a million years let alone four, "Optimus, what's wrong?" Snapping back to reality, he smiled underneath his battle mask, "It's nothing Elita. I just can't believe I'm holding you like this again." He said his voice quivering slightly, and he grasped her tightly.

Elita smirked, "You know, I always thought you looked handsome _without_ this." She stated tapping his battle mask. Baited, he complied and with a soft click he removed his mask placing it in his subspace, "Better?" he asked with a clear grin, Elita giggled tracing his bare handsome face with gentle fingers, "Much better." She answered placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and resting her head on his chest plate.

His spark jerked as his systems roused within him. It was amazing how simply her touch revved his engines, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with his libido, though he soon figured out he didn't have to, his com link took care of it, "Hey Optamus, ya redday ta roll out?" Ironhide chirped over the com link.

Startled, Optimus jumped. He hesitate for a moment before answering, "Just…just give me a minute Ironhide." And before Ironhide could reply his com link went off.

"It's time for us to go Elita, I wish we didn't have to." He said and embraced her once more, "I feel the same way Prime." She replied tightening her grip, "Then…come with us Elita, back to Earth." Optimus whispered peering down at her with sad optics. Elita turned away breaking her hold, "I-I can't Optimus…nor can you stay on Cybertron with me." She said bluntly.

He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was inevitable and in grief he dropped his gaze to the floor. "As long as Decepticons are prevalent in this universe, we as Autobots have an obligation to fulfill. Our love…will have to wait Optimus." She stated anguish laced in every word.

Prime wanted to counter with something anything to take the sting out her words, but he knew she was right, there was nothing he could do, and once again, he felt his spark breaking and he knew Elita's ached in the same fashion.

As he turned and slowly headed for the mechanized entrance, he stopped in between strides as Elita's sobs were perceived from behind him. The electronic doors hissed open, "4 million years…" Elita began softly, "4 million years…and this moment…is all we get?" Elita winced burying her face in her palms.

Prime clenched his hands tight, stopping in his tracks, he turned on his heels. He promptly strode back to Elita One, and with a deft whirl he spun her around and peered down at her hungrily. Elita shivered at the grit in his optics. He leaned down gaze never wavering and closing his optics, he captured her in a passionate kiss.

Momentarily stunned Elita's spark leaped as she aversely tried to break free, but found she was powerless to his touch and reciprocated. Finally Prime broke off with a lengthy exhale, narrowing his optics, he peered dolefully into her beautiful cerulean optics "Elita, I…I just…I can't leave you, not now, not ever again." He exclaimed shaking his head and wrapping his arms around her. He released a desolate growl as he buried his faceplate in the crook of her neck, "Ohh Optimus you must…Primus knows, you _can't_ stay." She said reluctantly, her voice trembling as she clenched his back plating. Gently resting her head on his shoulder, tears began to fall from her optics.

Straightening himself, he gently lifted her chin to him and planted a tender kiss on her lips, "If I can't have you forever," He began, clenching her hand to his chest plate, "can I at least have you for tonight?" She smiled as a tear escaped her optic just in time for Optimus to wipe it away, "Just for tonight." She said as he embraced her and pulled her into another kiss.

Slowly he ran his hands down her back ghosting over sensitive nodes along her spinal relay. She inhaled sharply, pressing her lips against his firmly deepening their kiss. He took her invite and ran his fingers over the nodes again, this time with slightly more pressure. She moaned into him, and was met by his dicey glossa.

Her knees began to buckle as their passion escalated and swiftly, Optimus swept her into his strong arms, "I think we should continue this in the other room." He said with a smirk, Elita chuckled lightly as they made their way to her recharge berth in the adjacent chamber.

He gently her placed atop the thermal sheets on the metallic berth, and straddled himself above her. He peered deeply into her optics before pressing his lips to her again. His glossa intertwined fiercely with hers as he caressed her curvaceous frame. Moving, he trailed feather light kisses from her lips, to her cheek, to her jaw line all the way down to a highly energized cable in her neck. He pressed his lips to it firmly nibbling slightly, and a lengthy moan escaped Elita's vocalizer.

Running his hands back up her frame, he slipped his hand under her armor fondling her soft breast plate. She arched her body into his hand with a gasp. Her voice shuttered as he moved down trailing his glossa over every inch of her sensitive chassis. She trembled every place his glossa met.

Nearing her abdomen, Prime straightened himself and slowly ran his hands up her legs on either side of him sending tentative quivers though out Elita's chassis. She released a shuddered moan closing her optics, fidgeting at his touch. His spark pounded in his chest as his circuits beamed sending tingles through out his interface cable. He kissed the delicate metal of her inner thigh and with another heavenly moan from his mate, "Optimus! Uh-hhh…" she raised her hips off the berth. Pining her, he came to her interface port. Teasing her, he traced seams along her port, deliberately applying pressure. Elita twitched fiercely as he went. Clenching the sheets with a gasp, she pressed herself against his fingers.

He "hated" to tease her but he loved to watch her beg. Energy serge's pulsed through his interface cable as his spark was set a flare sending titillating tingles all over his chassis. With a soft click he removed the cover of Elita's port and wedged her legs apart to better access her exposed socket. With a deafening feral cry, she arched her throbbing body to Optimus's faceplate as his glossa traced the outer rim of her socket.

As his slippery glossa worked, she wiggled whimpering as her systems began to reach their peak, and her chassis heated. Feeling her superb heat on his lips and faceplate he released a content "Mmmm," sound. Feeling another pulse, a faint thump was heard against his cover plating.

With his eager appendage completely energized and literally knocking on his cover plate, he rapidly revealed his thick, throbbing interface cable. Frantically disengaging it, and with a cry he plunged it deep into his lover. Tossing her head back, she cried out Prime's name.

Planting his fore arms firmly on her sides, he worked his hips panting heavily as he thrust, moving faster, and faster inside her. Desperate moans and gasps erupted from Elita in sequence of his movements each one coming harder and faster then the last. Escalating their passion, her cries intensified as he moved wildly within her. Pleasure exceeded it's limits as their systems peaked redlining on overload and with a loud and final exasperated cry, pure ecstasy was reached and coolant began to form. Panting heavily, Optimus shuddered settling beside his mate as both went offline into much needed recharge.

X-X-X-X

As his systems came back online, the early morning sky came into view. The sun wasn't up yet but the sky was indeed lit. Optimus sat up still very tired from last night's escapade and he looked over at Elita who was still recharging soundly. She probably wouldn't stir for a while; he did put her sweet little aft to work after all. A wicked grin came across his lips, and he carefully slid out the berth as not to wake his lover.

He turned to her and soft smile curved his faceplate. He bent down kissing her lips, and gently stroked her cheek. Pulling away he slowly made his way to the door and exited. Placing his hand upon the door outside, he closed his optics, "Goodbye, Elita and next time, I promise it won't be just for the night." He turned to leave and he soon met up with the other Earthbound Autobots, "Tha' was tha' longes' minute Iah ever liv'd through." Ironhide quipped. They made their way to the space bridge and with light speed, traveled back to earth.

X-X-X-X

Back in Elita One's chamber, she finally awoke to the sunlight, peering into her chamber. Reminisce of Optimus's metallic lips sweetly stained hers and she smiled touching her lips. Closing her optics once again she drifted back into blissful recharge. Little did she know though, that kiss wasn't the only thing Optimus Prime left behind……

**(O_o) Uh-oh sounds like Elita should've checked the calender (lmao)**


End file.
